


a series of moments

by joanses (deerie)



Series: doctor who fusions that probably shouldn't exist but do [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Suits (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who AU, Doctor!Harvey, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Suits AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/joanses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts, like these things do, with a fob watch. Or, the one where Harvey is the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a series of moments

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a bigger story with plot! and stuff, but then I realized that it didn't have to be. It could be a series of moments with places to fill in the blanks.

Louis didn’t last very long as a companion, not after his last regeneration. As much as it pained the Doctor to admit, they were too alike: both bull headed and strong. What Louis may have lacked as a human, he made up for in determination and will. Louis didn’t need the Doctor, not so much as the Doctor someone. At the end of the day, after the battles had been won, that’s what it all boiled down to - the Doctor needed someone to adore him, to be in awe of the things he could do and the places he could show them.

The Doctor had seen so much in his years alive - stars burning out, planets taking their first steps, and so many different species he could hardly keep count anymore. He picked up so many people (humans, others) during his travels: those he loved fiercely, those who loved him fiercely, those whose bodies he stood over and those who he’d watch walk away alive but not unscathed.

He was old now and so very tired, but most of all, he was alone. When all the light from the stars and time burst through his body, it was almost a relief. Tweed and bow ties gave way to three-piece suits and a desire to try out what could possibly be considered the biggest adventure of them all. The Doctor had nothing left and really, what would be the harm?

Louis was the one to suggest it, which sort of surprised the Doctor. He was sure that once Louis was back on solid ground, he would go his own way. Once again, Louis exceeded his expectations.

The Doctor told him, of course, of the companions who came before him, even if he glossed over a few of the more difficult memories.

“-- I mean, you used a fob watch while you were with Martha, didn’t you? Although, I have to admit that those were probably more extenuating circumstances than what you seem to be going for now.”

The Doctor will never admit it out loud, because that’s the kind of man he is now, but Louis is _brilliant._

*

Sometimes, when Louis isn’t thinking, he’ll run into Harvey and his mouth will stammer out a “Doctor-” before the rest of him can catch up. He’ll endure the taunts and jabs about how _‘You should know better than anyone that I’m a lawyer, not a doctor, Louis - didn’t I get your senior partner position?’_

He’ll bite his tongue and turn red in those moments - out of embarrassment, out of anger - and storm off, because this man, Harvey, is not his Doctor, not really. Louis has to remind himself that it was his idea that had the Doctor once again turning to a fob watch and to remind himself that he can’t tell anyone, not yet. This man is human and missing all the important parts of the Doctor, like his extra heart and his annoying habit of wanting to see the best in everybody. Seeing Harvey every day is a slap in the face. Louis didn’t get to leave quietly after the Doctor was finished with him - no, he had to go and bring a shade of the Doctor back with him.

Louis was fresh out of law school when he met the Doctor, and he was looking for an out. The Doctor seemed incredibly young then - younger than Louis had ever felt in his life - but he also taught Louis an invaluable lesson: to never take anything at face value. Louis quickly learned that the Doctor was more than a bumbling man in a bow tie; instead he was fierce and smarter than anyone Louis had ever known and very, very old. He was the last of his kind, and Louis soon learned that this was what would put the fight in a man.

*

Harvey thanked her when she handed him a coffee and wondered briefly how she managed to keep him so on track. He couldn’t say that she always did what he wanted her to, but those were minor details.

Harvey didn’t think he said any of that out loud, but Donna looked at him sharply, mouth curled into a secretive smile. Harvey imagined that he could see a wisp of gold light curl around her fingers as she brought them up to her temple. He felt something tight in his chest when she murmured, “Because I do what you need me to do. Because I’m bigger on the inside.”

Harvey felt like he was missing something big, something important, but then the moment was gone and Donna turned back to the computer in front of her. “You have an eleven o’clock with a new client - Brownlow.”

He asked, “File?”

The smile came back. “Already on your desk.”

He would wonder, later, if she knew what was going to happen.

*

“Where did you get that pocket watch?” Mike asked and it was a throw-away question, really, something to pass the time before they had to get to their meeting.

It made Harvey pause. “What pocket watch?”

He looked down and there it was, gleaming against the dark color of his pants. Of course, he knew he owned it - it sat on his bedside table - but he never really gave it much thought. He’d had the old thing nearly all his life. He slid his fingers delicately against the edge and traced the intricate designs with his eyes. It was a peculiar old thing. It almost felt like it was calling to him, a steady string of ‘openopenopen _open_ ,’ but that was ridiculous. Inanimate objects couldn’t speak to a person.

The call seemed to become more insistent. ‘ _Openopenopenopenitcouldallbeyoursagainopen.’_

His fingers dragged across the latch and he was sure he was going to press it open.

It was loud inside his head now - ‘openopen _open_ timeandlightandspaceanditcouldbeyours _open-_ ’

Harvey shoved the watch into his pocket. “It’s an old family heirloom. It’s not important.”

Mike nodded, but Harvey could tell he wanted to ask more. Before Mike could broach the topic again - and _damn_ , why did Mike think it was so important? - Harvey cut him off at the pass. “We’ve got to meet Brownlow. Unless you don’t think you can handle sitting at the adult table?”

*

“Mike, come with me,” Harvey asked. The words felt heavy and familiar on his tongue.

Mike startled and his eyes went wide. “What?”

He could tell that Mike would need some convincing, so he dug deep and found the words under years and years of heartbreak and loss. “You,” he said, “I can see the stars through you.”

Mike’s mouth twisted into something unrecognizable for a brief moment, but that didn’t stop the small smile from beginning to chart itself across his face. “Who are you?”

Harvey grinned. That was something he could answer. “I’m the Doctor, and I’m going to take you to places you’ve never even _dreamed_ existed.”

*

And so they go.


End file.
